Plaisir éphémère?
by Shirahime-sama
Summary: Alors qu'il est attaché, Harry subit une drôle d'agression. Est-ce le début d'une histoire avec son kidnappeur ou juste un plaisir coupable ? Petit PWP, one-shot sans prétention, juste pour le plaisir de lire un petit lemon. c:


_**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à (J.K on le sait tous hein.. ;_; )_

 _ **Rating:** **M**_

 _ **Couple:** Lucius Malfoy x Harry Potter_

 _Ceci est un PWP, pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'est un PWP_ c' _est une histoire sans véritable scénario derrière mais qui raconte une scène plutôt chaude entre deux hommes, donc c'est le cas de mon One shot. :p_

 _Donc c'est évidemment un_ ** _SLASH_** _donc ceux qui n'aiment pas, y a la petite croix tout en haut à droite ! :3_

 _ **NA**_ _: Bonjour !, j'ai mis cette histoire il y a longtemps (en 2011 me semble) et vu le non-succès de ce OS, j'ai décidé tout de même de le corriger et de le modifier un peu, car en 7 ans je pense que mon langage à tout de même évolué un petit peu.. :') du coup j'espère avoir plus de succès cette fois-ci !_

 _Je ne suis pas une pro de l'écriture mais parfois l'inspiration est là donc il faut faire sortir tout cela..._

 _Bref, bonne lecture !_

 _Un ENORME merci à **Altalia** qui a corrigé cet Os, je dis chapeau Xd (édit du **06/12/2017** )_

* * *

 ** _Plaisir éphémère ?_**

Dans un endroit lointain et pas si inconnu que cela, notre jeune sauveur du doux nom de Harry Potter gigota lentement d'inconfort, alors qu'un mal de tête horrible pointait le bout de son nez. Alors qu'un mal de gorge s'immisçait sournoisement le long de son œsophage, il avait rêvé qu'il était ligoté, nu et qu'un bandeau l'empêchait de voir… Il fronça les sourcils, non mais attendez, ce n'était pas du tout un rêve ! Il était vraiment attaché dans un lit. Il sentit un courant d'air frais glisser sur sa peau nue... Comment avait-t-il put se retrouver dans cet endroit qu'il ne voyait même pas ? Alors que plusieurs pensées se mettaient à se bousculer dans sa tête, il entendit une poignée de porte s'abaisser doucement et le léger grincement quand le battant s'ouvrit. Des pas raisonnèrent à ses oreilles de plus en plus proches de lui jusqu'à se stopper totalement.

« _Enfin réveillé Potter._ » Constata une voix familière sur sa droite. Ou peut-être sur sa gauche ?

Un peu hésitant face au comportement à adopter, Harry répondit calmement. Il était quand même dans une position de faiblesse pour le moins totale...

« _Qui êtes-vous ?_ » Murmura-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

L'homme -car oui la voix qu'il avait attendu était plutôt grave et calme- ne répondit pas à son questionnement. Harry déglutit et tira sur les liens de ses poignets désespérément devant ce silence entrecoupés pars des bruissements de tissu. Alors qu'il se demandait ce qu'il se passait, le Survivant sentit le lit s'affaisser sur sa droite et se pinça la lèvre inférieure avec appréhension.  
Qu'est-ce que cet homme allait lui faire ? Il n'en avait strictement aucune idée, et il commençait vraiment à angoisser.

Le jeune homme sentit la chaleur du corps du plus âgé près de lui et sursauta en sentant des mains tracer du bout des doigts une ligne imaginaire au creux de sa gorge puis descendant lentement sur sa poitrine, lui donnant la chair de poule. Le Survivant rougit légèrement en sentant l'un de ses mamelons se faire gentiment maltraiter. Alors qu'il s'approchait de quelques centimètres, les cheveux de l'inconnu chatouillèrent son torse, Harry détourna la tête de l'autre côté sur le coup des chatouilles involontaires, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour de pas rigoler.

« _Qu'est-ce qu-..._ » Commença le jeune homme.

Mais la voix de Harry s'éteignit brusquement en sentant les lèvres de l'étranger toucher son téton dans un tendre baiser, il tira inconsciemment un peu plus sur les liens autour de ses poignets en déglutissant. L'homme aux longs cheveux bougea sa bouche lentement, sa langue sortie de sa cachette pour venir lécher son petit mamelon qui devenait progressivement dur sous ses assauts. Son autre main caressa de nouveau sa gorge fine et suivie le rebord de ses clavicules. Les doigts descendirent plus bas vers son torse ou se trouvait l'autre petit bout de chair rose qui attendait lui aussi qu'on s'occupe de lui.

Le corps de Harry tremblait et le mystérieux homme leva les yeux en le regardant se tortiller, se mordant la bouche pour ne pas laisser sortir de son qui pourrait l'humilier. Un léger filet de salive resta sur le coin de la bouche de son kidnappeur quand il se redressa pour observer le jeune homme. La respiration de Harry revint petit à petit à la normal quand il ne sentit plus rien. Il n'avait pas remarqué que son dos s'était arqué et quand il le remarqua, il se dépêcha de le reposa contre le matelas et de tourner la tête vers la respiration lente proche de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Il ne comprenait pas, enfin il ne voulait pas vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait réellement.

« _S'il vous plaît..._ » Chuchota Celui-Qui-Avait-Survécu.

Et après quelques secondes qui lui parurent des minutes interminables, il sentit une caresse aérienne sur sa mâchoire puis sur ses lèvres pulpeuses que la main redessina lentement. Elle le caressa un moment puis retira ses doigts. L'inconnu s'approcha alors plus près de lui et ses cheveux glissèrent sur les épaules larges et musclées alors que quelques mèches vinrent se poser sur la joue du prisonnier. L'odeur de shampoing le frappa d'un coup, un mélange de menthe et d'épices et il tira inconsciemment sur les liens pour pouvoir prendre entre ses doigts une de ces mèches afin de pouvoir apprécier la douceur de cette chevelure.

« _Détachez-moi !_ » Grogna-t-il.

Il entendit un ricanement et l'homme se pencha vers l'une de ses oreilles.

« _Pour que tu me lances un sort et que tu détales comme un lapin_? _Sûrement pas._ » Souffla la voix alors qu'il lui mordillait gentiment le lobe de l'oreille.

« _Pourquoi vous faites ça...?_ » Chuchota Harry.

« _Parce que j'en ai envie._ » Répondit le sorcier.

L'une des mains de l'homme au-dessus de Harry vint se loger derrière sa nuque et l'attira vers lui pour venir enfouir son nez dans son cou tout en le tenant près de lui. Le petit brun se tendit à ce geste et ferma les yeux derrière son bandeau alors qu'il referma ses mains sur les cordes pour les serrer de toutes ses forces. Harry frissonna quand il sentit le souffle chaud de son kidnappeur dans le creux de son cou. Ce dernier inspira lentement et ouvrit la bouche avant de le mordre légèrement en aspirant durement sa peau pour qu'une trace rouge apparaisse afin de laisser sa marque puis il descendit légèrement pour se retrouver au-dessus de sa carotide.

« _Que..._ » S'apprêtait-il à demander, avant que sa voix ne se tue subitement.

Avant même qu'il ne réalise ce qu'il se passait, le cri de Harry mourut dans sa gorge quand l'autre ouvrit grand la bouche et que ses dents plus aiguisées et plus grandes que la normale perça sa peau délicate. L'autre main du vampire passa dans ses cheveux en tirant en arrière pour avoir un meilleur accès à sa gorge. Le mystérieux sorcier ferma les yeux et commença à déglutir, avalant sa première gorgée de sang du corps qu'il tenait fermement. Harry quant à lui, ferma les yeux et la bouche et se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas gémir en sentant le sang quitter son organisme par les deux petits trous dans sa gorge. Après trois longues gorgées l'homme se recula et relâcha sa prise dans les cheveux de Harry qui ne pipa mot.

« _Je suis déçu, je pensais que les Griffondors étaient plus téméraires._ »

L'homme sortit une fois de plus sa langue et lécha précieusement la base du cou du jeune homme, là où le sang coulait lentement de la blessure qu'il venait de lui faire subir. Il traça ensuite un chemin de salive jusqu'à son menton. Une larme solitaire arriva à sortir du bandeau et coula sur la joue du petit brun. L'homme au-dessus de lui se figea un instant en voyant la larme, il leva la main et caressa la joue du jeune homme avant de retirer le bandeau qui glissa tout seul jusqu'à s'échouer sur le lit. Les paupières de Harry s'ouvrirent lentement quand aucune lumière ne l'agressa, il consentit à dévisager silencieusement le visage devant lui.

« _Pourquoi... ?_ » Murmura Harry tout en le fixant.

« _Pourquoi ?!_ » Répéta une fois de plus Harry en fermant les yeux pour échapper aux yeux scrutateurs devant lui mais celui-ci ne répondit toujours pas et s'avança d'un coup en lui prenant les épaules.

Harry ouvrit de nouveau les yeux sous le choc quand il sentit la bouche vorace de l'homme plus âgé forcer la sienne. Il bloqua sa respiration sous le coup et resta stoïque alors que l'homme s'éloignait pour l'observer. Harry cligna des yeux, inspirant lentement et se laissa faire quand le sorcier au-dessus de lui revint près de lui pour reprendre ses lèvres avec plus de tendresse. Le plus âgé leva les bras et retira les liens qui emprisonnaient les poignets du jeune sorcier, pour le libérer. Ce dernier à demi-conscient vint entourer le cou de son bourreau et plongea ses mains sans hésitation dans ses cheveux qu'il caressa.

Vous devriez sûrement avoir une idée de cet homme n'est-ce pas ? Il est plutôt grand, il avait de magnifiques et longs cheveux blonds qui viraient presque au blanc. D'intenses yeux gris argenté et un corps fin et légèrement musclé digne des Sang-Pur.

Et son nom était, Mr Lucius Malfoy et qui se trouvait être un vampire.

Harry se recula lentement, puis déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Lucius qui d'ailleurs le regardait intensément. Il s'agrippa à la chemise du blond pour le rapprocher un peu plus de lui, tandis qu'une main venait se poser sur son ventre plat alors que lui arrachait la chemise d'un coup sec qui fit grogner Malfoy père. Celui-ci prit les cheveux du petit brun et tira légèrement en arrière pour arrêter le baiser. Il prit ensuite l'une de ses petites mains pour la guider vers son entre-jambe toujours recouvert de son pantalon.

Harry suivit son regard et obéit avec docilité à la poigne solide que lui intimait l'adulte. Il défit la braguette pour y déloger le sexe au repos offert entre ses mains et le regarda un instant. Puis il se baissa et d'embrassa doucement la peau de la verge. Voyant que Harry ne rechignait pas à sa tâche, Lucius enleva ses mains des cheveux indomptables du petit sorcier entre ses jambes et le regarda faire en les posant sur le matelas.

Harry s'attela à la tâche et lécha le sexe de toute sa longueur puis il baissa doucement la peau qui recouvrait le gland en passant quelques coups de langue avant de le gober en entier après quelques secondes de ce traitement. Le jeune homme leva les yeux en entendant un soupir de bien-être, et commença de lent va-et-vient, ralentissant de temps en temps pour admirer le visage détendu de l'homme au-dessus de lui. Puis il reprit quand celui-ci ouvrit lui aussi ses yeux argents, Lucius passa sa main dans ses long cheveux en plissant les yeux de plaisir. Dans sa bouche Harry sentit le membre devenir de plus en plus gros et il eut de plus en plus de mal à le prendre en entier. Alors il accéléra malgré tous ses va-et-vient en appréciant les rares petits soupires de plaisirs qui sortaient de la bouche du beau vampire.

Après quelques minutes l'orgasme vint et submergea le blond qui se déversa totalement dans sa bouche en grognant, agrippant quelques touffes de cheveux bruns au passage. Ledit brun avala tout lentement avant d'en lécher les dernières traces encore présente sur ses doigts. Puis Harry se redressa et fixa Lucius. Il attendit patiemment que ce dernier reprenne conscience et cria de surprise quand le blond se jeta sur lui en le plaquant contre le matelas.

« Cambre-toi _._ » Lui ordonna le Mangemort.

Puis comme demandé, ou plutôt ordonné le jeune homme se cambra à son maximum. Satisfait le vampire vint se poser sur son dos et avec sa main gauche il taquina l'un de ses mamelons et de la main droit, avec les doigts, il les passa entre ses lèvres. Harry compris le message implicite et se mit à cette nouvelle tâche. Après les avoirs récupérés bien humidifiés, le vampire les dirigea vers les fesses offertes. Il massa doucement la chair de l'anus du jeune homme, ce qui fit gémir le survivant puis il enfonça un premier doigt en bougeant lentement pour le terrain. Dès que Lucius eut introduit un deuxième doigt, il tourna la tête de Harry et l'embrassa lentement tout en étouffant ses gémissements dans sa bouche.

Le Serpentard se recula et porta son regard de nouveau vers le cou découvert du survivant et sans prévenir enfonça ses dents dans la chair tendre de son cou tandis que le brun poussait un cri de délice. Se faire mordre pendant que Lucius le préparait était vraiment très jouissif ce qui le fit trembler d'excitation. Après l'avoir bien préparé, l'homme retira ses doigts uns à uns ainsi que ses dents, et retourna le brun pour qu'il soit face à lui. Il lui ouvrit les jambes, écarta ses fesses et le pénétra d'un coup de sa verge jusqu'à la garde. Harry écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche dans un grand cri muet, pendant que quelques larmes venaient perler au coin de ses yeux et qu'il serrait les dents.

Après quelques minutes sans bouger pour laisser le temps au brun de s'habituer à sa présence, le blond bougea brusquement d'un coup de reins en lui mordant l'épaule. Le sang envahit immédiatement sa bouche et il avala goulûment. Harry hurla entre cette morsure et le coup de rein qu'il venait de subir, et posa ses mains dans le dos large et le mordit à son tour fortement. Il entendit un grognement sourd de la part du blond, qui pour se venger, lui attrapa ses fesses pour les écarter un peu plus et le pénétra plus profondément afin de taper en plein dans sa prostate, lui coupant ainsi le souffle.

Après de longues minutes, le blond s'arrêta, retourna Harry pour le plaquer contre le matelas sans se retirer. Il posa ses longues mains sur les poignets du brun et recommença à le pilonner férocement tout en passant des coups de langue le long de sa colonne vertébral.

« _Ah...Haa! Lu..Lucius!_ » Harry ne put que gémir et pleurer de plaisir à cause de tous ces coups de reins féroces que lui infligeaient le vampire.

« _Tu aimes_ _ça, n'est-ce pas !_ » Grogna ce dernier.

« _J'aime...çaaa ahh_ ! »

Harry attrapa le bras du blond qui l'avait relevé et le tenait contre son torse, et continua de gémir et de pousser des cris en entendant les grognements dans ses oreilles. Lucius poussa le brun qui se retrouva à quatre pattes et ses mains vinrent s'ancrer sur les hanches en face de lui et après quelques coups de reins bien placés il se retira, lui ordonna de se retourner et jouit sur son visage. Essoufflé il regarda Celui-qui-as-survécu entrain de lécher les traces de son sperme et il sourit.

 _Harry Potter est mien._

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

 _En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez appréciez ce petit ou plutôt ce GROS lemon haha._

 _J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire une scène entre ses deux là. :')_

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire vos impressions, je serais ravies de lire vos commentaires !_

 _Sur ce, à bientôt !_

 _Shira_


End file.
